Sunrise or Eclipse: An Equestrian Chronicle
by 00ToD00
Summary: A new pony arrives at ponyville, wanting to escape the boundaries of a sad past, she will find a strange necklace representing a choice, she will discover that fate has prepared a great role for her in the search for a new balance... But what will happen when the shadows of her own past drown her visions in doubt? friendship... how much it is worth when facing the end of the world?
1. Contradiction

Chapter 1: Contradiction

It was a beautiful day, the sun was as high as it could get, brightening the blue sky but also the faces of the inhabitants of the town of Ponyville. Right on the outskirts of the town, a pony approached the entrance with a bright smile on her face. She was an earth pony with a light cream colored coat and Vivid orange mane as well as a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. She was clearly a young adult, but oddly enough, she didn`t have a cutiemark yet.

She looked at the entrance, after a few seconds and with a determined face she decided to enter. She started walking into the streets, looking at the ponies chat and laugh with each other, some of them turned around to look at her, some even said hi to her. Ponyville looked like a rather simplistic yet colorful town, little houses could be seen, some of them had flower gardens, there was also a town square possibly for meetings and important announcements.

_"Ponyville, my new home!, i can`t wait to start a new life here! Meet new friends and-"_

Suddenly she lost her train of thought, as a couple of ponies came near her.

"Hello! Welcome to Ponyville!" Said a mint colored pony with a lyre as cutiemark, she was an unicorn, and had a pair of astouning golden eyes.

"My name is Lyra and welco-"

"Eh hemm" A cream colored pony with a gorgeous pink and dark blue dual colored mane, as well of blue eyes cleared her throat, in an obvious attemp to caught Lyra`s attention.

"Oh! Sorry..." said Lyra before continuing.

"And she`s Bon Bon!, and-"

*GASP*

Suddenly a pink earth pony flashes her way near the talking ponies, and starts talking inmediantly.

"HI THERE! I`m Pinkie Pie! And i have never saw you before-"

The pink pony stared directly at the newcomer with a face of deep thought. She had a really wild and puffy dark pink mane and a couple of innocent Cyan eyes filled with a strange bright to them.

"Well, I-"

"Oh!, you are new-!"

She quickly interrupts.

"-And that can only mean ONE thing!"

And before anypony could say anything she trotted off at blinding speed.

_"That was interesting..." _thought the new pony.

"Oh, don`t worry about her!" said Bon Bon looking at the pink mare dissappear in the distance.

"Anyway, welcome to Ponyville!" She continued as if nothing happened "What`s your name?"

"Thank you!, my name is Golden Sunrise! And i do like this place, it`s so quiet and nice"

"Glad you find it comfortable here!, i hope we could talk some more but me and Lyra here have to go to an important meeting with some friends... or you could come with us!" said Bon Bon with a tender smile painted in her face.

"Ow, i would love to go, but i have to sort off some stuff back at my new home!, maybe next time, it was a pleasure meeting you two" Sunrise gives back a smile similar to Bon Bon`s.

"Oh, don`t worry about it!, and it was our pleasure!" said Lyra

"See you later" finished Bon Bon before they started to trot off.

"Bye Bye!" said Sunrise before trotting off as well.

_"Such nice ponies"_

She arrived at her new home, a really nice little house with walls the same color as her coat and a roof the same color as her mane. She opened the wooden door and entered the dark house to turn on the lights, as she expected, a bunch of boxes scattered around with her belongings.

"Time to sort this stuff!" she said as she started moving a box. Just to get her attention caught by something falling from the roof right into the center of the room. She looked up just to find nothing there and then got into investigating the object.

"Oh my gosh!" said Sunrise clearly in awe.

"A Pearl?!, how beautiful!"

Indeed that`s what the object was, a little and shiny black pearl with a golden cord attached to it making it a necklace, she wondered why it was there.

"was it from one of the ponies that builded the house? No, a simple builder wouldn`t have something so valuable... Celestia... it`s so beautiful... i can`t stop looking at it"

*Knock* *Knock*

"Huh? who could that be?" she said as she decided to put the necklace on and go answer the door.

"Hi! Can i help yo-"

There was no one waiting outside, but there was a long line of... Arrows? Arrows painted in the floor, pointing to a candy shop.

_"that`s weird"_

Sunrise thought it was weird, but that didn`t kept her from investigating she followed the arrows until she was in front of the candy shop, she entered slowly, it was dark and she couldn`t see a thing. That was until...

"SURPRISE!"

A crowd of ponies greeted her as the lights when on, she looked at them obviously surprised and then turned around to see that pink mare from before doing little jumps of joy in front of her.

"SURPRISE! This is your welcome party!, because i saw you today but i didn`t saw you before and i was like: *GASP* cuz i know everypony in Ponyville and i mean EVERYPONY in Ponyville! so then i just had to threw you a party so you can get a LOT of new friends and also because i LOOOVE parties! Do you love parties? And did i told you this is YOUR party?"

Said the excited pony while she was still doing little hops, Sunrise was perplexed, she had never expected a welcome like this, it felt good.

"Oh, thanks so much ehm... Pinkie Pie! I do love parties! And i`m really surprised you prepared this for me..."

"Oh don`t worry dearie!"

Said a gorgeous white unicorn that was approaching them, she had a pair of really sharp blue eyes and a beautiful purple curled mane that looked amazingly elegant, just like the mare herself.

"Pinkie here always gives the best of parties for newcomers!, so this is kind of the welcome committe i could say... OH! Where are my manners my name is Rarity dear, and yours?"

"Hello! My name is Golden Sunrise, a pleasure to meet you Rarity, i really like the style of your mane!"

"Oh, thanks sweetie! It`s quite a process the one i do to have it like this! Yours is really divine as well!"

Sunrise blushes a little, she isn`t really good at taking compliments, but it maked her happy.

"Thanks!" She said as she notice a group of ponies getting near her as well.

She gave them a quick examination, one of them looked like a really athletic pegasi, she had a sky blue coat and a pair of determined strong rose eyes, but the thing that really got Sunrise`s attention was her unusual rainbow colored mane, it was hypnotizing to look at it.

She also noticed the presence of another pegasi, this one had a yellow coat, a pair of aqua colored eyes and a really long and gorgeous pink mane, she seemed really delicate and shy, Sunrise was able to notice because of the pony body language and also her eyes.

Next, she saw an earth pony, she looked strong like a hardworker, she had an orange coat and blonde mane, her eyes were green and her cheeks were adorned with three little white freckles on each side, She was also wearing a cowpony hat, so she must be working on a farm of some sort.

At last, she saw another unicorn, she had a lavender coat and violet eyes, a really dark purple mane adorned with a solitary pink stripe also present on her tail. It was a little harder for her to tell this pony personality by just looking at her.

"Howdy there! How y`all doing?" Said the orange Cowpony

"Yeah, what`s up gang?" said the mare with the rainbow mane

"Hey!, you must be the new pony in town!" she added when noticing Sunrise

"Yeah!, my name is Golden Sunrise but you guys can call me Sunrise! and yours?"

"Well, mah nam-" tried to say the cowpony before getting interrupted by the sky blue pegasi, who striked a pose right in front of her.

"The name`s Rainbow Dash! The best young flyer in all of Equestria!, Pleasure for you!" She said before holding her head up high and flapping her wings. The lavender unicorn just rolled her eyes in response, which was the moment the orange cowpony pulled Rainbow back from her tail.

"Okay okay, we now know who ya are Rainbow, no need to overdo it" Rainbow Dash just maked some annoyed sounds in response, Sunrise couldn`t help but to let a little giggle escape from her mouth covered by her hoof. The orange mare cleared her throat before continuing.

"Mah name`s Applejack! From the Sweet apple acres at your service gal!" she said while holding her head up high.

"A pleasure Applejack!" Said Sunrise noticing the yellow pegasi behind her, she seemed really nervous about introducing herself.

"Hello there!" Said Sunrise encouraging her to follow.

"Hello... my name is um... Flutter... Fluttershhhh..." *Squeak*

_"A little squeak on top of a really soft voice?... Woah, she IS shy!"_ thought Sunrise.

"Her name is Fluttershy, she`s a little timid around new ponies" Said the lavender unicorn.

_"No kidding?"_

"And my name is Twilight Sparkle!" she continued.

"A pleasure meeting you!"

_"Twilight Sparkle? why does that sounds-"_

"Princess Celestia Student!?" shouted Sunrise before realizing the sudden wave of glares that she attracted by doing so, she blushed in embarrasment.

"Sorry..." She whispered to Twilight.

"Hehe, nevermind! i`m surprised you know about me, where are you from?" Asked Twilight

"I`m from overseas, a far away land called maredgar to be precise"

Rainbow Dash gave her a look of realizing something.

"Wait... so, ponies from far away know about Twilight but not about me? Ehem... and the rest of us that is."

"I suppose so... Sorry?" Said Sunrise

"Being the princess student is kind of a big thing around the globe" She added

"Well, she`s also the bearer of the sixth element of Harmony, and we are the rest!, we stopped Nightmare Moon AND Discord the spirit of... well... discord and chaos!" said Rainbow Dash expecting to cause an impression

"WHAT?, you guys are the elements? I'm talking to the bearers of the elements of Harmony!?" Shouted Sunrise once again, Attracting a wave of glares upon her once again making her blush and creating a satisfied grin in Rainbow`s face.

"YES we are!" said Pinkie.

"We had to go search for the elements to stop Nightmare Moon! And she tried to break us apart by putting obstacles for us like a HUGE manticore, a dragon with a cool mustache and a broken bridge! But then, it resulted we WERE the elements! And there was this strange glow! And Twilight`s eyes went all white and WOOOSHHH!"

She started making noises while jumping around.

"We created a Rainbow colored tornado that defeated Nightmare Moon!" Her face started to change.

"NOOOOO! She screamed and dissapeared!. Then we noticed we had some cool jewelry and the Princess appeared, and her Sister Princess Luna as well! And then they reunited and recounciled and we all got B`AWWW" Pinkie continued while she grabbed a tissue out of her mane and started to snort on it.

"And then we did a huge party! Because everypony loves parties and it was the perfect moment for one and-" she suddenly got interrupted by Twilight.

"I think she gets it pinkie..." said Twilight before continuing.

"After all, there`s a party here! and we don`t know if Sunrise here wants to hear those stories, how about we tell her after the party ends? That way we can be more detailed" She added.

"Okie Dokie lokie!" said Pinkie while nodding her head hastily.

"Oh! We can have a sleep-over!" She added.

"Oh, that`s a nice idea pinkie! That if Sunrise can stay" Said Twilight

Sunrise wanted to hear those histories, partying and then sharing a little storytelling with these nice ponies afterwards sounded perfect for her, she started to really like Ponyville.

"Okay!"said Sunrise while nodding.

"Let`s PARR-TAAYY!" exclamed Pinkie pie.

And so they did, they played "Pin the tail to the pony", drinked punch and danced a lot.

Pinkie Pie gobbled on her own sweets like there wasn`t going to be a tomorrow. Rainbow Dash got into a really heated stare competition with a blond pegasi with a gray coat that had her eyes crossed and lost, they wanted Fluttershy to enter but she refused. Twilight was dancing in a pretty funny way the whole time. They had a lot of fun, and after the party ended, and the ponies where going to their respective homes for a well deserved sleep. Our Bearers of the elements and Sunrise stayed at Sugarcube Corner and started their little storytelling sleep-over.

They told her about Nightmare Moon and Discord, they also told her about the time Fluttershy defeated a cockatrice in a stare competition in order to safe her friends, about the sonic Rainboom and a whole lot of different stories of adventures and friendship. Sunrise was really amazed by some of these both by the fact these ponies were really brave but also hold an invincible bond of friendship like she used to have with a particular friend of her; those were bittersweet memories for her.

"You guys really remind me about a friend of my fillyhood, her name was Black Pearl" She interrupted with her eyes full of sadness, the others were quick at detecting her feelings.

"And what happened dearie?" asked Rarity with sincere concern.

"Oh, nothing happened, she just moved away one day because her dad got another job on another country and we weren`t able to see each other anymore, we were inseparable, as we where the only fillies that didn`t have a cutiemark on our class back at home, she was my only true friend, and after she was gone it taked me a couple of years to get new ones, because young ponies really treat you like hay when you don`t have friends and cutiemark" She said, the sadness never left her eyes as she did.

Applejack felt her heart melting, as she understood her, she was also the last to get her mark, but she did had friends, and she also couldn`t imagine what would have been of her little sister Applebloom wich was a blankflank, if she haven`t meet Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo two other blankflanks that became her friends.

"Oh don`t ya worry Sugahcube!, now you have new friends right here! and we aren`t going anywhere!, Right y`all?" said Applejack with a smile while looking at the rest. They all nodded in approval. Sunrise felt her heart filling with joy, how could they be so nice with her having meeting her just some hours ago?

"Really?" asked Sunrise.

"You betcha! And this is the element of loyalty telling you!" added Rainbow while giving her a small wink.

Sunrise could almost feel tears of joy coming out of her eyes, she haven`t felt this way since she was with Black Pearl.

"Thank you girls... it means a lot... it really does."

"D`aww! don`t worry Darling!" Said Rarity

"May i ask, was she also the one that gave you that beautiful black pearl necklace?, it`s just so precious!" she added

Sunrise absolutely forgot about the necklace, it surprised her how she didn`t thought about her friend when she saw it.

"Huh?, this?, i found this back at my home today, it appeared out of nowhere, what a coincidence being a blackpearl..." She said while holding it on her hooves, she suddenly saw a reflection on it, it was really blurry.

"What the-?" she said shocked but got interrupted when the pearl suddenly emited a strange glow enlightening the whole room and started to float before them.

"What in tarnation?!" shouted Applejack

That was the moment the pearl stopped glowing and fell to the ground as the same time, Sunrise passed out on the floor.

"Sunrise?!, What`s wrong?!" exclaimed Twilight just to get a mute reply.

Sunrise found herself on an unknown place; it looked like she was floating in a dark space with stars and stardust floating around her, the place looked like it was infinite, like she could walk forever and yet find nothing, there was multiple layers of stardust floating around, creating different tones of blue and violet, not to mention the stars, they were moving like they had a formation to follow, creating patterns that mixed beautifully with the enviroment.

"Where am i?" she asked to particularly no one, she didn`t expected to get an answer. A bunch of stardust started to gather right in front of her, adopting the form of an Alicorn pony about the size of Princess Celestia, her coat interchanged colors between black and white while her jewelry and armor did the same alternatively. She had gray pupil-less eyes and a mane of gray stardust. She opened her mouth to speak.

"You`re here young one, the time has come for you" She spoked calmly.

"Who... Who are you?" asked Sunrise in shock

"Those are questions no worth an answer my little pony, as you are here not to speak, but to listen" She replied, the calm tone only leaving her lips with her words.

Sunrise didn`t know what was happening, but remaining quiet and listening to the mysterious mare seemed like the smartest decision.

"Look at your flank young pony" she said, Sunrise did as she was told, only to find it there, it was a cutiemark, a blackpearl cutiemark to be precise.

"That`s your cutiemark Sunrise, but also a contradiction" she stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Sunrise, she was absolutely dumbfounded by the majestic pony words.

"Your name and your colors are bright, just like the rising sun of every morning, but your cutiemark is dark, a black pearl can also represent what we see when the sun is blocked and the land gets drowned in obscurity; that`s why your cutiemark is a contradiction, a contradiction that represents a choice, a choice between two paths, a choice only you can choose." she explained.

"I don`t understand" said Sunrise.

"But remember that the universe has a balance, a balance that needs to be restored over time, this means that which ever you choose, you`re still only one side of the balance, your desicion will give birth to the other side, when time comes, you will understand young one" She finished, just as everyting became black and Sunrise lost her senses again.

Sunrise started gaining conciousness again just to find herself at a bed surrounded by her new friends, it was her bedroom at her new home, just an empty room with a bed and a little stand by the side. It was already the afternoon of the next day.

"Wha... what happened?" she asked.

"You passed out" replied Twilight.

"My head hurts..." stated Sunrise while she moved the sheets off her, letting her new mark to be seen, Pinkie noticed the mark.

"Look! You got your cutiemark while you passed out! So... your talent must be passing out! That`s SO useful! That means that if an ursa attacks you, you can simply pass out instead of playing dead!" said Pinkie, everypony just looked at her without saying anything for a while, before Twilight broke the silence.

"That`s weird indeed, it looks like your necklace" she stated.

"My cutiemark... Urgh! I can`t remember a thing" said Sunrise while holding her head with her hooves.

"Don`t worry dear, just rest and we will talk about that later" Said Rarity

"Yeah, no need to push it sugahcube, just close your eyes and dream with some delicious apples!" added Applejack.

"You dream about apples?" rammed in Pinkie Pie.

"SHOCKER!" added Rainbow Dash just as both of them started laughing and rolling on the floor. Applejack just rolled her eyes.

"SHHH!" demanded Twilight

"Sunrise is sleeping again" she stated.

Indeed she was, whatever means what happened to her was a mystery even to herself. At that moment, a little rest seemed perfect to help her think afterwards, and so, the six ponies left the room so they could left her new friend rest peacefully.

Meanwhile in Canterlot`s Royal Castle, A beatiful palace, a place of royalty as the name implies, grand and omnipotent looking castle surrounded by beautiful gardens full of the most rare and unique flora of equestria. Princess Celestia, ruler of equestria was sorting off the letters of her student when suddenly she felt a kind of disturbance in the air. That was the moment Princess Luna entered the room as well.

"Celestia did you felt-"

"Yeah Luna, i noticed, i can`t believe it`s already starting" she interrupted.

"Me neither, i wish i could have spent more time here before this happened, but all those years in the moon instead" stated Luna

"I`m really sorry Luna, i wasn`t strong enough to contr-"

"Don`t worry Sister, you asked for forgiveness enough times, it wasn`t your fault" She interrupted now.

"Thanks Luna" Said Celestia with a tender look on her face, before changing it for a more serious one.

"One side is waiting to be awaken and give chance to the other one to rise as well, soon enough, we will know what fate has prepared for all of us sister" she stated

"Just so you know, i love you Luna" she added

"I love you too Celly" replied the Night Princess.

With that, they both looked up towards the sky, to see the sun shining with all his glory.

"Beautiful" Said Luna.

"Just as your moon and stars sister" replied Celestia.

They kept looking at the beautiful equestrian landscape for a long time before getting back to their respective duties as princesses.

The night then taked away the sun, giving closure to a nice day in equestria.

Not so far away, by the side of a sleeping pony, you could see a black pearl necklace, a necklace that represents a lot of things and between those, the beginning of a new story.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2: Memories

The night was starting to fade, the moon and stars began to quietly dissapear to leave space to celestia`s sun; bright and powerful sign of life, you could see it`s rays making their way trough the equestrian landscape, bathing the meadows and gardens, passing through the leaves of the trees, inviting flowers to bloom and show their beauty to the world, until they started to filtrate into the houses of the inhabitants of Ponyville, wich was the moment you could see a pony named Sunrise getting her rest interrupted by it`s influence.

"Umm... Five more minutes mom" she said out of habit, while no one was there to listen.

The door of her room opened, a lavender mare maked her way in.

"Excuse me" said the lavender unicorn, Sunrise knew her... she was Twilight Sparkle, one of the ponies she had met yesterday... or was it two days ago already? She truly felt lost at that moment.

"Hi Twilight" she said before yawning.

"Good day Sunrise, it`s nice to see you`re doing fine today!" she replied

"Thanks Twilight... and the rest of your friends?" asked Sunrise

"Don`t you mean OUR friends? Hehe, the majority might be sleeping now, except Applejack, but she must be working in the acres as of now" replied Twilight, she looked really fresh, it was easy to notice she was used to be awake early.

"The others will be really happy to know you`re doing fine, we all bringed you home together so you could rest, remember anything?" added Twilight with a little question on top.

"Barely" replied Sunrise.

"Sorry about all the problems i caused you" she then added, feeling ashamed for ruining the sleep-over.

"Problems?, not at all! We had a ton of fun!, that was just a little mishappen" said Twilight with her eyes closed and a little smile adorning her face.

"Thanks again Twilight!, i do feel a lot better now!" said Sunrise,

"Sorry about asking Sunrise, but what exactly happened with that pearl yesterday?" asked Twilight.

They both looked at the necklace lying in the stand, that black pearl was beautiful, yet so mysterious.

"Sunrise?" asked Twilight, Sunrise was there just looking at the pearl, when suddenly she decided to put it on, just to remain quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Sunri-"

"I saw an alicorn..." interrupted Sunrise.

"She looked glorious Twilight... she gave me my cutiemark, and said something about it being a contradiction, but also a choice... it was really confusing and still is" she added.

"Another alicorn? did she said anything else?" Asked Twilight.

"She talked about the universe having a perfect balance or something... she said i`m only one side of the balance... i don`t know what she means." said Sunrise looking down at the floor.

"I really wish my talent was passing out just like Pinkie said" She added wanting to change the subject for now..

They both looked at each other before giggling at the memory.

"Oh Pinkie!" said Twilight smiling.

"She`s quite the unique pony isn`t she?" retorically asked Sunrise.

"More than unique! I remember i thought she was kinda annoying at times, but you can`t help but appreciate having her around to make you smile" stated Twilight, Sunrise could sense in her words and see in her eyes how Twilight appreciated her friend, it was beautiful for her to see that, but it also maked her so jelous.

"You know Twilight, ever since Black Pearl left i haven`t really had a "real" friend, at least not like her" said Sunrise.

"Sure i managed to get some, but i always felt left out... it felt like i was with them because i was afraid of being alone" she added, the same sad look was painted in her face, just like the one from the night at Sugarcube Corner.

"What do you mean Sunrise?" asked Twilight.

"By looking at you and your friends, it`s just... i don`t even miss my old friends, i was just there, i barely talked i just smiled and nodded, they talked to me... but it never was a truly meaningful conversation for me or them, it was just... meaningless chatter. And that look... that look on your face when you talk about your friend, that was the one i used to have when i was with Black Pearl" said Sunrise

"We can be your friends now Sunrise, we can listen and talk to you, we can actually BE THERE for you, not just be around you" stated Twilight, still smiling at Sunrise.

"Really?, why? You don`t know me at all" asked Sunrise

"but i want to, you are a really nice and interesting pony Sunrise" said Twilight.

"T-thank you..." Sunrise managed to let out.

"Would you mind telling me about her Sunrise, about Black Pearl? She sounds like a really nice pony as well" asked Twilight.

"okay" replied Sunrise, a melancolic smile adorning her face..

"How about i tell you a little about how we became friends?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me!" replied Twilight.

It was a cold night of winter, with stars scattered around the darkened sky, some of them making patterns and shapes. The beauty of Princess Luna arrangedment; a truly breathtaking piece of art putted together by the magical power of a sole pony, using astral entities as her traces and magic as her pencil.

A lonely filly could be seen admiring them with tears coming down her cheeks, earlier that day, on the school grounds where that filly was student, you could see her troting happily towards a young colt, she received a letter that told her said colt had feelings for her and wanted to see her at the end of the school day. It said he wanted her to find him at the school gate, the sun was already hiding over the horizon, painting the whole landscape with an strong orange tone, perfect for a romantic meeting. The filly saw the one that wrote the letter troting slowly towards the school gate.

"Hey!" exclamed the filly, caughting the colt attention.

"Hi Sunrise!" greeted the young colt.

"Hi!, I-I received your letter! And... i feel the same way about you! I love you too! I always did!" she said hastily, her face was crimson red and her breathing was rather heavier than before, she really needed to say those words, and it felt so good, well, that was until she detected the young colt body language and expression.

"Um... I- i never sent you a letter Sunrise..." stated the young colt, Sunrise`s heart got stabbed by his words.

"I... i don`t think i feel the same way about you, sorry. I`m here because i`m signing up for an extra class" he stated before slowly troting inside the school.

_"What did just happened?!"_ she thought.

Suddenly, you could saw two young fillies slowly getting out of some bushes and troting towards her, they seemed to be holding their laughter. Sunrise recognized these two ponies, they were her classmates but also the ones that bullied her and maked fun of her because she didn`t have a cutiemark, Sunrise didn`t said a word.

"Too bad Sunny!" said one of them.

"but you gotta look at the bright side! Now we`re getting closer to get your cutiemark!" she stated.

"Scribble!" she called at the filly behind her, she was an unicorn and was manipulating a quill and a piece of paper with her magic.

"Yes Gloomy Day?" asked said filly.

"Could you please erase "Being loved" from the list of Sunrise possible talents?" she asked while wearing a devilish grin on her face.

"Yes Ma`am!" she happily replied before doing so.

Sunrise wanted to scream, she wanted to kick them, but she couldn`t do any, her heart ached to much to think of words to use and her tears maked her unable to look ahead, but she did started to run forward, no particular destination in mind, she just did, she wanted to escape, it wasn`t the first time they did something like this to her, but this one probed to be too much for her to bear with.

The two fillies started to laugh out loud remembering the scene that just took place thanks to them.

"Oh Celestia Scribble!, that was the master of all pranks!" said gloomy days.

"Yeah!, too bad there wasn`t anypony else to witness that!" stated Scribble.

Suddenly, they saw another filly getting near them.

"Oh, but you`re wrong!, there`s a witness right here, and she`s not too happy about it" stated the filly, she had a dark blue straight mane and tail, a deep purple coat and a couple of sky blue eyes, she didn`t have a cutiemark as well.

"Who are you?" asked Gloomy Days.

"I think she`s in our class Gloomy" said Scribble.

"Oh! Know i know! That filly nopony talks too because she`s weird as hay!" realized Gloomy Days.

"What do you plan on doing filly? Tell a teacher? We have our ways of getting away either way!" she added.

"No... i have something better for you two-" said the dark filly.

"You think you can take us? HA! I don`t-" she got interrupted by the dark filly jumping on top of her and wrapping her legs with a rope.

"Gloom-!" tried to say Scribble before suffering the same fate as her friend.

"What the hay are you doing filly?!" exclaimed Gloomy.

"The name`s Black Pearl for you! And now, look at that river right there-" She pointed with a hoof, there was a stream of water just at the side of the road that leaded to the school, right after a cliff.

"-If you don`t promise me you`re never messing with that filly again,, i`m gonna push both of you to the river tied up" calmly stated Black Pearl.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Scribble.

"Oh PLEASEE! You aren`t capable of-" Gloomy got interrupted by Black Pearl pushing her slowly towards the edge of the cliff river with her head.

"WAIT!, you can`t kill us only because of that?!, Scribble! Use your magic! UNWRAP US!"

"I can`t Gloomy! My magic is not strong enough!" replied Scribble.

"You`re sadly mistaken Gloomy, i CAN do it, it`s just that i SHOULDN`T!, but hey! You SHOULDN`T do that to that filly as well! But you do because you CAN! So, why would i act any different?" replied Black Pearl staring right into gloomy`s eyes before she kept pushing her, until she was at the edge of the hill, she hold grip of the rope with her teeth only.

"You won`t do it" Said Gloomy, this time you could sense she was scared in her voice.

"Test me" said Black Pearl, giving her the most serious stare she could.

"I-I promise i will never mess with Sunrise again! Please! Let me go!" said Gloomy Days.

"Let you go?, okay!" replied Black Pearl before releasing her and letting her roll down towards the river.

"NOOO! PLEASEE!" shouted Gloomy Days

"OH MY CELESTIA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" shouted Scribble as well.

"now is your turn-" She said before pushing Scribble as well.

"WOAAHHH!" She rolled down as well, but her screams were rapidly muted when she reached the water, it wasn`t a really deep stream, her eyes widened.

"GLOOMY! We have been fooled!.. gloomy?" She notices gloomy days wasn`t even moving, she passed out while she was rolling down the cliff.

"Now, THAT was the master of all pranks! And i don`t need witnesses, i already feel to good about it!" Said Black Pearl while wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Well, i should be going now! Enjoy crying for help girls! Oh right... Gloomy can`t!" She added before starting to trot off while laughing.

"WAIT! Untie us! You can`t leave us here! wait!" Scribble`s voice started to fade as Black Pearl got farther and farther away, until the point she couldn`t be heard by her anymore.

Black Pearl found herself walking down the path towards her home, while admiring the greatness of the night, that was until she saw that filly, that filly those two jerks were messing with before, she walked towards Sunrise and sitted on her haunches right next to her.

"How are you?" Asked Black Pearl normally. Sunrise didn`t react at all, she just kept glaring at the night sky, it seemed to her that she might be making a wish to the stars. Suddenly, Sunrise broke the silence.

"Aren`t you another filly from my class?, what do you want? You want to make fun of me too?" Said Sunrise without turning her head at any moment, her voice was full of anger, but also a deep sadness.

"I`m Black Pearl, and don`t worry, you won`t have to worry about them again" Replied Black Pearl, Wich was the moment

Sunrise turned her head rapidly to face her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Let`s say i teached them to not mess with other ponies, not even blankflanks!" Replied Black Pearl while smiling at Sunrise, she looked at Black Pearl`s flank and her eyes widen when she saw nothing there, a blankflank like her standing up for her?.

"You-you defended me, sorry about saying that just now... my name is Golden Sunrise, but you can call me Sunrise" Said Sunrise at the same moment she was clearing her tears.

"No problem, i really couldn`t stand those two, and seeing what they did to you was to much for anypony to bear with. Also, you can just call me Pearl in any case." Black Pearl smiled at Sunrise, a tender smile accompained with a beautiful pair of sky blue eyes, Sunrise felt really safe now for some reason, but she also felt really warm.

"Thank you Pearl" She said while looking at the glorious sky.

"Don`t you love how the night looks Pearl?" asked Sunrise.

"Yeah... i could stay looking at it forever" Replied Black Pearl.

"You know, sometimes i used to wish i could be a star... i used to think they couldn`t feel lonely, always having more of them around-" she explained, both fillies kept looking directly at the nightsky for a couple of seconds, until Sunrise continued.

"But i realized i am like a star, i`m always surrounded by other ponies, but that isn`t a good thing"

"What do you mean Sunrise?" Asked Black Pearl with genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"If one of those stars in the sky dissapeared, would you even notice?, there`s a thousand more! Why would you care!, that`s how i am, just another simple star adorning the sky" stated Sunrise.

"Then you should become a constellation!" Replied Black Pearl.

"That way you would be remembered forever! And everypony would have to look at the stars to found you!" She added, Sunrise`s eyes got wider at her words, and she looked at Black Pearl with a smile.

"You`re right!" she added before the two of them started giggling.

"So, are we friends now?" asked Sunrise.

"I believe we are" replied Black Pearl.

"Thanks Pearl" Said Sunrise

"Do we need to thank when we get friends?" asked Black Pearl.

"Umm... i don`t know" Replied Sunrise, both fillies looked at each other before they started to laugh.

As the night went on, both friends stayed hours sharing stories and memories, trying to form their own constellations and admiring the night, all between laughter and smiles. Sunrise always loved looking at the stars, but it was all the better doing it with company and the ability to share.

It was already too late for them to stay outside, they decided to part ways and go home, but they knew that from that night onwards, they would be sharing and laughing just like that wonderful night.

"And that`s about it" finished Sunrise.

"That was a really beautiful story!" replied Twilight!

"Yeah, i treasure that memory with all my heart, and i still hope that one day, i will be able to see my friend again, and this time, you guys would get to know her too!" said Sunrise happily.

"That would be great, and who knows, if there`s something i learned about friendship, it`s that the greatest of friends share strong connections that resist anything. What i`m saying is, i`m sure your paths will meet again!" said Twilight, sounding like an expert on the subject of friendship, Sunrise was able to find comfort on her words.

"Thank you Twilight, you`re a great friend as well" said Sunrise while smiling at Twilight.

"No need to thank me!, hey, what do you say if we go take a walk around town? You could tell me more stories about you two! Me and my friends already drowned you with our own stories!" offered Twilight.

"Sounds great!" replied Sunrise.

Both ponies maked their way outside, Sunrise opened the door and the sunlight penetrated inside, it was a beautiful morning, the first one she could apreciate form her new home, ponyville. Sunrise stepped out first, she remained there for a few seconds, she looked at the bright sky, but then she looked at her necklace and her cutiemark, both of them so dark.

_"what could they mean?"_ she thought before Twilight passed her.

"Let`s go then!" She said as she trotted forward

"Oh, okay!" replied Sunrise before catching up with her.

Sunrise was eager to start the day with one of her new friends, she walked besides Twilight while starting to tell her another story of her greatest friend.

Not so far away, in th entrance to ponyville, a mysterious mare wearing a cloak and a mask maked her way into town, she stopped at the town square and looked at the sky and it`s powerful pillar of light, the sun.

"Beautiful" She said to herself, before continuing her way into town.


End file.
